


THAT GREEN GENTLEMAN

by parke



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Transmac Illumi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parke/pseuds/parke
Summary: Leorio lets go of his sleeve and takes Illumi’s wrist. He undoes the grip on his shoulder. In the moment between Leorio’s objection and Illumi’s last command, things seem to have clicked in place for him.  “Illumi, I could get in trouble for this. I’m not even supposed to be talking to you casually, I mean you’re royalty, and I’m just hired to take your court photos. This can’t happen, and if it does⸺”Illumi grabs Leorio by the collar of his shirt now. He draws him close and forces Leorio’s head down, positioning his ear beside his lips. “I don’t care what we’re supposed to do and what we’re not,” Illumi pauses, and his eyes trail over the windows dotting the spires of his mansion. Upon seeing no movement beyond, he goes on. “I do not want to just live a life where I only get materialistic things. You are going to come back to my room with me, and if you don’t, I’m going to make sure you are executed.”
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	THAT GREEN GENTLEMAN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderangelic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangelic/gifts).



> This piece is dedicated to my friend Cloud (@lavenderangelic on Twitter). He's a very close friend of mine and I wrote this as a horribly belated birthday gift. Anyway, he deserves the world. And yes, this is named after a track from the album Pretty. Odd. by Panic! At the Disco

Leorio leans over his camera, and the rapid clicks which follow sound like the gunfire belonging to toy soldiers. It’s a far-off, infinitesimal sound. It’s a sound that makes for a nice backdrop on a day where the heat presses in from all sides and Illumi’s mind is already bogged down and heavy. Sweat pools within the hollows of his armpits, baby hairs are plastered to the plane of his forehead, and the seat of his stool is damp. The only reason Illumi cares about any of this is because that shutter is his anchor. 

Illumi adjusts his position on the stool, spreading his legs a bit, keeping his eyes wide open. He’s staring into the camera, but he’s also staring at the way the cherry blossoms cast shadows across the lush grass of their garden. Petals sail in the sparse breeze, circling round the swell of his thigh or the arch of a calve. Instead of drying his rivulets of sweat, it only dishevels his hair. 

Illumi wonders when Leorio’s going to come over and fix him up again. That’s really the main reason he hasn’t gotten up and left the shoot yet. And to be frank, he couldn’t care for the lush greenery surrounding him. Illumi’s lived here his whole life, and he’s more than aware of the seasonal evolutions the Zoldyck Conservatory undergoes. 

Only reason it’s captivating now is because those latticed shadows sharpen the angle of Leorio’s jaw and the petals bring out the flush in his cheeks.

“Could you fix your posture a bit? Tuck your hair behind your ear, too.”

  
  
Leorio’s voice echoes off the stone walls surrounding the garden. Illumi hears him, but his voice registers as a foreign melody, soothing though incomprehensible. Illumi tilts his head to one side and raises a brow. 

“Pardon?”

  
  
“Your posture. Your hair.”

  
  
Illumi weighs his options. “Could you come over and show me how exactly you want me to pose?”

  
  
“Illumi⸺”

  
  
“I don’t want to draw this out any longer than it needs to be.”

  
  
Leorio takes a step back from his camera, brows pulled together. He sets his hands on his hips, opens his mouth, then closes it. Illumi taps one foot against the bar of his stool, and he drums his fingers on one bare thigh. 

“Do I need to ask again?”

  
  
Leorio’s eyes widen a bit, and soon he’s rushing to Illumi’s side. “No, no, of course not.”

  
  
Illumi briefly examines his nails. “Good. Now show me what it is you want.”

  
  
When Leorio stands before him, Illumi raises his gaze to meet Leorio’s face. And for a second, things still. The chirping of birds overhead now fills the expanse of the garden, and if looks could procure noise, the one exchanged would resemble the hum of an electric guitar getting tuned higher and higher, strings first emitting a low buzz before tightening into something shrill and harsh. 

Leorio raises a hand to Illumi’s face, and Illumi nearly leans into it. Rather than cupping Illumi’s cheek, Leorio lifts a strand stuck to Illumi’s temple. He tucks it behind his ear a little too slowly, a little too gently, and Illumi’s breath hitches. 

No one’s hands should be that warm. Or soft. 

“There we go.”

  
  
Illumi hasn’t looked away from Leorio’s face this entire time. However, as he speaks, his eyes travel down to Leorio’s lips. If Leorio notices, he doesn’t let on, because he only takes to walking around the stool and setting his hand on the small of Illumi’s back. 

A shiver whips through Illumi's body, and he’s swallowing hard. Immediately, Leorio pulls away, hands raised in front of him. 

“Woah, woah⸺are you okay?”

  
  
Illumi blinks, and the atmosphere around the turns ten times as dazzling. “Yes, I’m just not used to..that.”

  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would bother you this much⸺”

  
  
“It doesn’t bother me.” 

Leorio rubs the nape of his neck, chuckling. His cheeks are now a vivid red. 

Illumi’s mouth curls into a scowl. “Just get back to fixing my posture.” 

The last phrase comes out as a snap, and that sets Leorio back in motion. The rustle of clothing follows, and the whistle of the breeze fills the silence . Underneath it all, Leorio’s breaths gather along Illumi’s neck as he’s fixed up from behind. He leaks a little into his panties.

As Leorio finishes altering the way Illumi is seated, he gives him a once-over and nods. “There we go. Now just hold that position for a bit, and then we’ll be done. I know it’s hot, and I’ve probably kept you for too long.”

Illumi wants to respond that he doesn’t want Leorio to leave, that he would love to spend time with him, just not here, not in this stifling way. 

“Whatever. I don’t care. Now hurry up and finish taking pictures of me.”

  
  
Leorio obliges without a word, and so ’s scrambling back towards his camera and going about the matter with a frantic, harried air⸺it’s the air of someone eager to sweep an affair and all its prickly nuances beneath the rug. Alternatively, it could also be the air of someone who’s gleaned a taste of something so sublime, so intoxicating, that they’re terrified to get more.

  
  
Terrified of what they’d become if they _did_ get more. 

And now, Illumi’s glad for the stability the stool provides, because seeing Leorio in that too-familiar state twists his gut and bends the bands holding his legs together. If he got up now, he’s certain he’d faceplant into the dirt. 

Yet for reasons unrelated to preserving his ego or keeping dirt off his face, Illumi longs for the photoshoot to stretch into the evening and through the night. He is eager for the shutters of the camera to blend with the dawn chorus of robins and into the nightly maraca-rattle of cicadas. He wants time to turn into a blur and the world to shrink to an island containing only him and Leorio. Anyone and anything else wouldn’t matter then, mainly because he wouldn’t want it to, but also because Illumi doesn’t think he could if Leorio never left his side. 

\---

The last of the photos have been taken five minutes ago, and since then, Leorio has been packing up all his equipment. Illumi’s still seated on his stool, but that’s only because he’s trying to gather his wits. If he doesn’t make a move now, he’ll have to wait until next month to see Leorio. 

Leorio zips his camera case shut and slips it into his satchel. As he hauls it over his shoulder, he begins towards the end of the garden. 

Now, Illumi rushes to him, though Leorio doesn’t realize it till Illumi’s got a hand on his shoulder and a storm in his eyes. Leorio’s caught in his grip and weighed with the gravity of his gaze. 

“Don’t leave.”

  
  
Illumi’s words slash through the air and almost silence the cacophony of nature around them. Leorio frowns, and Illumi’s hoping it’s out of confusion and not something worse. 

“My work’s done, Illumi.”

  
  
“And what if I don’t want it to be?”

  
  
“What are you trying to get at?”

  
  
_What I’m trying to get at_ , Illumi thinks, _is that the thought of you leaving me alone for another month is unbearable. The memory of your hands on my back isn’t enough, especially not when it’s done for professional purposes._

Illumi is sick and tired of being cold, clear-cut and impersonal. He wants something more, and yes, it’s selfish. And it’s greedy. And it’s the exact thing a bratty, good-for-nothing prince should be expected to do. 

_If you weren’t such a great assassin, I would’ve killed you already._

Silva, the day Illumi came out to him as trans. After a chain of strained arguments, Silva had agreed to respect his wishes, but only if Illumi _looked the part_. 

For a while, Illumi had complied. Things had been alright. Illumi had continued to get nearly all he wanted, though the things he missed out on were what excavated him from the inside out.

Eventually, he was sick of drifting down a strait of almosts, of letting his boat slide right past all the warmth he yearned for. So, he began dressing how he wanted, and the backlash had come swiftly in the rear. 

_You’re a brat. A disgrace. And look where you are, look where you live. You don’t deserve any of this. I don’t even know what you want. If you want people to think you’re a boy, dress like one. Quit with your dresses and skirts and dangly necklaces. The people of Padokea are just coming to accept you as what you want to be, and you’re jeopardizing that. You’re jeopardizing us._

Those were Kikyo’s words upon seeing Illumi in a dress for the first time in 7 years. Earlier that day, Illumi had ordered one of his servants to procure a dozen different skirts and gowns for him, and as he tried them on, his chest had grown tight. He didn’t want things to be this way. He knew he shouldn’t have wanted to don velvet gowns and glittering bright jewels.

But expectations and wants rarely ever coincided.

A brat. A freak. A disappointment⸺Kikyo and Silva were right about all those things. That went without question. But them being right won’t alter his pursuit for more. Illumi reckons it never will.

“Come with me. Please.”

  
  
Leorio grimaces. He fiddles with the cuff of a sleeve. “Illumi, did your parents want me to do something extra for you?”  
  


“Just follow me.”

Leorio lets go of his sleeve and takes Illumi’s wrist. He undoes the grip on his shoulder. In the moment between Leorio’s objection and Illumi’s last command, things seem to have clicked in place for him. “Illumi, I could get in trouble for this. I’m not even supposed to be talking to you casually, I mean you’re royalty, and I’m just hired to take your court photos. This can’t happen, and if it does⸺”

  
  
Illumi grabs Leorio by the collar of his shirt now. He draws him close and forces Leorio’s head down, positioning his ear beside his lips. “I don’t care what we’re supposed to do and what we’re not,” Illumi pauses, and his eyes trail over the windows dotting the spires of his mansion. Upon seeing no movement beyond, he goes on. “I do not want to just live a life where I only get materialistic things. You are going to come back to my room with me, and if you don’t, I’m going to make sure you are executed.”

  
  
Leorio swallows hard, and he twists his face to peer at Illumi. The fabric of his shirt tightens around his neck, and Illumi’s fingers curl into the space between cotton and skin. Leorio’s pulse is frenzied, and his skin is burning. He sets his jaw and narrows his eyes anyway.

“You’re only willing to risk everything because you’ve never grown up with nothing.”

  
  
Under other circumstances, Illumi would’ve killed him on the spot. He would’ve found a pair of guards to follow him home and keep tabs on Leorio before informing him when a good time would be to slip through a window, drive a knife through his chest, and dispose of his body without a word, quelling the gossip of peasants shortly thereafter. 

Indeed, Illumi’s thinking about how he’d also be able to placate the family, sending over what they considered a hefty sum of money, threatening to slit all their throats if they did otherwise. He could end Leorio Paladaknight with the flick of a wrist, and here he was, trying to chide him. 

To humble him.

To put him in his place. 

It’s a good thing what’s brewing here isn’t anything like most circumstances, because Leorio’s indignance only moistens the lace of Illumi’s panties. Illumi takes his free hand and flips a sheath of hair over his shoulder. 

“So you want to be killed, I’m assuming?”  
  


Leorio closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Open your eyes. Use your words. Don’t forget who you’re talking to.”

  
  
Leorio follows each demand without a beat of hesitation. The red in his cheeks has spread to the rest of his face. 

  
  
“O-okay.”

Illumi clicks his tongue. “That answer is not really helping me, but it hardly matters what you want.”

  
  
Illumi’s eyes flit to Leorio’s groin, and, as expected, his erection is prominent as ever. It’s nice knowing he’ll know just how big his cock is shortly. Though Illumi’s known Leorio’s had his eye on him, the betrayal of his own body is nice to see.

  
  
“You really have two options. Certain death or a sixty percent chance at living,” Illumi huffs at Leorio’s expression. “Yes, I’ve already calculated the odds in my head. Regardless, the decision should be clear enough.”

Leorio continues staring at Illumi. Illumi can sense his mounting reluctance, and so he takes the pointed heel of his boot and digs it into the toe of Leorio’s shoe. Leorio grunts, lurching forward a little. 

Once he releases him, Illumi starts cutting his way through the field. He also doesn’t bother looking behind him.

  
  
And he doesn’t need to. Because within seconds, Leorio’s at Illumi’s heels, snaking past the sprawling garden and through the serpentine corridors of the Zoldyck estate, pausing at the exact moments Illumi does. When the steps of servants ricochet off the marble walls, he lets himself be ushered into a corner or behind an ornate piece of furniture. Maybe if Illumi wasn’t used to seducing man after man during every social event and getting fucked just below his parents’ chambers, this would be nerve-wracking. But he’s thankful it’s nothing more than an inconvenience. 

Indeed, Leorio isn’t anything other than an itch Illumi’s wanted to scratch at, and if getting fucked hadn’t already worn down his mind, he wouldn’t subject himself to this headache. 

At this point, he’s just hoping the sex is worth it. 

***

Illumi’s bedroom is set in the far right wing of his estate. It is perched at the top of a spire, and his window looks out on the purple mountains and clearwater streams of Padokea. Anyway, that’s not where these two men are right now. 

Today is Wednesday, and this is the day all personal chambers get cleaned. Illumi isn’t sure if his had been cleaned already, but he couldn’t risk going up to check, not with Leorio beside him. 

The hunt for a suitable place to fuck didn’t prove difficult. It was only annoying. 

Where they’re at now is a bathroom set right by the entrance to the dungeons. Strangely enough, all the cells stand empty, and following a string of barbed reassurance and biting threats, Illumi has convinced Leorio to follow him inside the bathroom. 

When Illumi enters the threshold and turns the light on, he checks on the fly of Leorio’s pants again. In the yellowy light of the bathroom, his slacks appear darker than they had before, and consequently, so does the spot on his crotch. 

“If you wanted to fuck me, you could have said so.”

Somehow, Leorio flushes even deeper. “Don’t you understand I just can’t do that sort of thing? Especially with you?!”

Illumi turns and studies his reflection in the mirror. His hair looks glossy as ever, and the green pinstripes of his top are crisp. The material itself is smooth and starch-pressed. He brings a hand to his ear and twists the earring within, the diamond winking with every rotation. 

“Why are you treating me as someone special?”

  
  
“Illumi, you’re _royalty_ ⸺”

  
  
“I don’t give a fuck what I am. I am just like anyone else, and if I know someone wants to fuck me, I expect them to tell me. I shouldn’t have to be making the first moves.”  
  


An abrupt cough escapes Leorio. Illumi looks at him in the mirror and cocks a brow. 

“Well?”

Leorio’s back to stammering and sputtering and fumbling with all the loose clasps of his outfit. Perhaps in another life Illumi could take each of these frames and savor them individually, filing away the nuances which lent each of their interactions character. If he paid enough attention, he could come to recall these with piercing clarity. But he doesn’t have time for this. Not now.

  
  
Unlike those first few shoots where mere glances and empty words were exchanged, Illumi hadn’t even thought of dragging Leorio into him. He thought those shallow interactions were going to be as good as it got. 

Then he remembered who he was, and what he could do. 

Illumi promptly leans over the bathroom sink, flips his skirt up, and spreads his legs out. 

“Make this quick.”

  
  
Truth is, that’s the last thing he wants. Instead, what he wants is for Leorio to fuck him for hours on end as the daylight seeps out the bathroom’s porthole window. What he wants is for their come to drip onto the floor and accumulate into a puddle at their feet, with the squelch of their shoes reverberating off the stone walls.

Hell, all Illumi really wants is for Leorio to tear him up from inside, to shred up his walls and make sure he can’t walk for the next few days. 

But Illumi has appearances to keep up. And he can’t let himself get desperate this quick. 

Illumi pulls his skirt up a bit higher.

  
  
“We don’t have much⸺”

  
  
The sensation of Leorio’s lips against his panties cuts him off. He bites the fabric and pulls them down. Cold air bites at Illumi’s pussy. Come drips to the floor in a series of dainty _plinks!_

This is what he’s wanted all along. And this is also what he’s never understood about so many men. The second he flashed a bit of his ass and asked to be fucked in a breathy whisper, a hidden switch was turned on. 

Leorio sets his mouth against the inside of Illumi’s thigh and mutters, “God, you’re so wet.” 

Illumi clenches his jaw, forcing down a moan. Leorio’s lips still rest on top of his thigh, and he can feel a bit of spit leaking out Leorio’s mouth. Illumi feels a sentence form in Leorio’s throat, but he cuts him off. 

“Stop trying to talk and...hurry on with it.”

He spreads his legs out a little further. Leorio rises from his knees and glides his hand up the subtle curve of Illumi’s thigh. For a moment, he lets it sit there, calloused fingertips rough against Illumi’s silky skin. He makes eye contact with Illumi in the mirror, and his face is a deep red. His eyes are wet and shining.

  
  
Illumi grabs Leorio’s wrist and slides it over his cunt. He makes sure to nestle two fingers between his lips, and then he starts grinding against it slowly, the squish of his pussy low and full. Leorio curls the rest of his fingers into Illumi, and more come seeps out.

  
  
“Fuck, Leo.”

Leorio gives Illumi’s pussy a gentle squeeze, and Illumi gasps. He begins grinding harder, and the thick metal band of Leorio’s wristwatch feels like a bar of ice against his skin.

A creak sounds from above the bathroom. Leorio’s hand halts, fingers stuck between the folds of Illumi’s sodden pussy. 

“We can’t do this here.”

  
  
Illumi’s eyes flash. “Leorio.”

“What if a butler hears us? Or one of your siblings?”

  
  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to be quiet.”

  
  
They meet each other’s gaze in the mirror. A film of sweat has already developed along Leorio’s forehead, and his breaths come quick and heavy now. The footsteps above pad right over their heads and disappear over to the west wing of the Zoldyck estate. 

Illumi glowers at Leorio, and his eyes have gained a cutting edge. “No one is going to walk in on us.”

Still, Leorio’s hand is stuck in Illumi’s cunt. Illumi begins grinding into his hand again, but Leorio doesn’t yield. 

Illumi bristles. He tightens his hold on Leorio’s wrist, digging his nails into the flesh of his wrist. 

  
He doesn’t know how many times he’ll have to remind Leorio that they were safe here. He’s done this sort of thing with higher stakes and more reckless people. Leorio has nothing to worry about. 

“Illumi⸺”

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to cut your arms and legs off and let you bleed out onto the floor, and I’m going to take each dismembered limb and⸺”  
  


“Okay, okay, I get it.”

  
  
Illumi sighs and closes his eyes. The sound of Leorio’s zipper coming undone follows, and nothing has been more pleasing to Illumi’s ears. 

The next beats stretch out in a long, almost unbearable measure. Illumi’s breathing has turned ragged quicker than he’d anticipated, and all he can think about is the feeling of Leorio behind him, his warm, toned muscles thrusting onto and then into him. Illumi can almost taste the way it’s going to feel, and for the first time in what seems like eternity, it’s hard to think. Everything is hazy and dull and clouded and Illumi just wants Leorio, he can only think about Leorio, and that’s the sole person he wants inside him. 

As Illumi readjusts his grip on the sink bowl, Leorio finally starts grinding on him. His erection is prominent behind the polyester. Despite unzipping his fly, his pants are still on. The sensation of the cheap, damp material against Illumi’s slick thighs is maddening. He lets this go on for some time, and Leorio eventually takes to thrusting his crotch on Illumi’s round, fat ass.

When he’s not sure he can take the teasing anymore without bashing Leorio’s head in, Illumi rises from the sink. 

As he turns around, he glares at Leorio and his undone fly. 

“Well? Take them off.”

Leorio stills, pupils dilated, hands trembling a bit. 

“Do you need me to do it for you?”

  
  
Leorio’s hands race to the waistband of his pants. “No, no. I’ll do it. It’s fine, it’s⸺”

  
Illumi grabs Leorio by the tie, reels him closer, and shoves his pants down. 

They fall to his ankles. And when Illumi takes the hem of his briefs and does the same, he gives Leorio’s dick a long, fixed gaze. 

“You’re pretty big,” Illumi breathes. 

Somehow, Leorio manages to go even redder than before⸺and so Illumi thinks it’s a good idea to unzip his skirt, slide out of his panties, and crawl up onto the bathroom sink. Each leg hangs off one side of the basin, and the toes of shoes brush the floor. 

Leorio’s eyes are riveted on Illumi’s pussy⸺from his plush lips to the glistening, pink hole. And this time, Illumi doesn’t have to coax him to start. 

He brings his lips to Illumi’s cunt, and his hands wrap around Illumi’s waist. 

“Are you sure you won’t fall?”

  
  
Illumi can feel the vibrations of his voice absorbing into his walls. He grabs Leorio by the hair and shoves his face inside.

His stubble tickles Illumi’s skin, and then Illumi’s scraping against Leorio’s face, pussy leaking more come out now, the liquid oozing out slow as molasses. Leorio flicks his tongue out and licks it clean; Illumi drives his face further inside. 

Leorio starts licking the spot around Illumi’s opening, his tongue making broad, flat strokes. His breath circles Illumi’s clit, and he tightens his hands around Illumi’s waist. 

“Fuck, Leorio, please,” Illumi whines. 

“More?”

Illumi groans through clenched teeth. And so Leorio presses his mouth to one plush lip and whispers, “Alright, angel.”

Leorio removes one hand from Illumi’s waist and lets it trail down over his thigh. Eventually, he sets a thumb right beside the opening of Illumi’s cunt and applies pressure.

  
  
Illumi whimpers. And he starts thrusting his hips forward a bit, and Leorio’s head dips further into the sink, further between Illumi’s legs. 

Leorio flicks his tongue out once more, and finally, he slides his tongue inside. Another moan escapes Illumi, and he’s digging his fingers into Leorio’s scalp. 

“Leo, please, please,”

  
  
Leorio glides his tongue around the inside of Illumi’s walls, and he lets his tongue drift slowly from the right, then to the left, then back again. His pace still remains painstakingly slow, but his thumb has drifted along Illumi’s pussy to rest atop his clit. He presses his thumb over it, and Illumi shivers in response.

Leorio continues eating Illumi out for a few moments, but after some time passes, he draws his tongue out and lets it drift along to Illumi’s clit. His thumb falls down to Illumi’s hole and slides inside. Either Illumi’s tight enough for one finger to be enough, or his thumb is unusually large.

Leorio opts for the former thought. 

As he starts sucking on Illumi’s clit, he slides his thumb in and out, the squelch of Illumi’s pussy growing louder by the minute. He shortly alters the track of his thumb and begins stroking in a backwards motion. Illumi gasps. 

“Oh, God, fuck, fuck⸺”

Leorio starts sucking a bit harder, although the pace of his thumb gliding atop Illumi’s g-spot stays the same. Illumi presses Leorio’s face further into him, and as he does this, another squelch fills the room. 

The lone hand around Illumi’s waist tightens more, and Illumi drapes his legs over Leorio’s shoulders, crossing his feet at the ankles. Leorio keeps his pace uniform, a steady, unwavering rhythm⸺and Illumi squirts into the sink shortly thereafter. Leorio’s thumb is drenched in the trajectory of it. 

Leorio lifts his face from Illumi’s cunt and glances up at him. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half-lidded, long lashes framing deep black pools. 

“Was that good?”

  
  
Illumi nods weakly, lank locks stuck to both cheeks. 

Leorio smiles up at him. And upon witnessing the way Illumi slouches with his back to the mirror, Leorio can’t help but plant a trail of kisses along Illumi’s pussy, lips sinking into him tenderly. 

Illumi’s thighs begin trembling, and he grabs at Leorio’s arms for support,the tendons winding beneath his skin twitching and fluttering and pulling. Illumi doesn’t know whether he’ll be able to stand without Leorio’s support, but that hardly matters. The man was under his spell, his control, and if he didn’t do what Illumi wanted him to, he wouldn’t live to see another sunrise. 

The pressure builds up with every kiss Leorio presses on Illumi’s pussy, and lily-white blossoms of pleasure flare behind his eyelids, and he can feel his cunt pulsating, the throb low and overpowering all other senses. The unforgiving surface of the sink no longer feels like anything, and he’s lost all feeling in his legs. It’s like all the nerves in his body are now concentrated in and between his lips, and with every second that falls off the universe’s indifferent clock face, the throb in Illumi’s pussy quickens and quickens and quickens until⸺

“God, I can’t stop, I can’t⸺”

  
  
Leorio’s mouth ends just below Illumi’s navel when he squirts. 

Slowly, like an alligator just rising to the surface of a lake, Leorio meets Illumi’s eyes. 

And then he takes a finger, collects all his come, and licks it clean off. 

Illumi closes his eyes and cringes. “H-how do I taste?”

  
  
He hates the way his voice sounds, hates the way Leorio’s paralyzed him so easily. He doesn’t want to be this easy, he’s never been this easy, and he doesn’t know what it is about Leorio that’s got him pliant as pudding, but it’s downright terrifying. 

Leorio flashes Illumi a small smile. Then he rises between Illumi’s legs. And as his brows knit together and his eyes shine in that earnest, disarming way, Leorio whispers, “Wonderful,”

Another sigh escapes Illumi. Leorio lifts Illumi off the sink, and Illumi wraps his arms around Leorio’s neck. They’re less than an inch apart, and Illumi can smell the toothpaste on Leorio’s breath. Leorio cocks his head to the side and perks a brow. 

“Where do you want to be fucked?”

“Everywhere.” Illumi breathes out his reply before he has time to reconsider, but at this point he can’t be bothered to care how he comes off. It’s been years since he’s had sex like this, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make the most of it.

Illumi lowers to his knees, and Leorio slows his descent. Once Illumi’s got his forearms on the tile floor, he gives Leorio a nod. 

For a moment, there is no movement. But soon, Leorio slips two fingers inside Illumi’s anus, and then everything careens back into that delirium of sickening pleasure. Incoherent, half-formed thoughts pummel through Illumi’s head with the force of a train preparing to shred a cluster of railroad workers. 

Leorio continues slipping his fingers in and out of Illumi’s anus. As he adds on another finger, Illumi groans. It sounds throaty and animalistic. It is nothing like those breathy, well-rehearsed sounds he’d only let out at specific intervals. This wasn’t the act he typically played on⸺and though Leorio’s actions were easy enough to predict, he didn’t know how to react. All he knew was that he wanted more of him in whatever form he could glean. 

“Hurry...up…” Illumi says between pants. 

“Of course, darling.”

Illumi spreads his legs out a little further.Then, the sensation of Leorio’s cock sliding in is big, too big, and Illumi doesn’t bother suppressing a shudder, doesn’t stop himself from arching his back. 

“Oh, Leo, please⸺”

Leorio stops midway. “Am I hurting you?”

“Go on, I’m beg⸺”

  
  
Illumi cuts himself off, cleaving the other half of his sentence the way a butcher cleaves the head of a chicken. He would not beg. He would never beg. He was the one who seduced Leorio, and it is Leorio’s privilege to fuck him.

Leorio peers around Illumi’s ass to look him in the face. “Are you⸺”

  
  
“I’m going to….. _fuckingkillyou…_ ”

  
  
Illumi doesn’t need to say anything else for Leorio to start thrusting into him. Illumi rocks back and forth on his knees, and his palms create beads of sweat on the ground. Leorio quickens his pace and drives his cock in deeper. Illumi’s palms slide forward with little, subtle squeaks. 

He knows what Leorio was preparing to ask him, and he knows he wouldn't have been able to answer. Ever since Leorio had first slipped his fat dick inside his pinhole tight ass, tears had surged out of Illumi and raced down the heated, streaked planes of his face. Leorio cares enough to ask about Illumi's wellbeing, no matter the scenario. And Illumi hates it. 

Leorio starts going faster now, and a violent shiver takes hold of Illumi’s body. He’s doesn’t know if Leorio’s cock is still making him moan, or if he’s just not able to hold back now. The only thing he’s sure of is that the pressure in his pussy is building again, and it’s all going to escape much sooner than he’d like it to.

Leorio takes Illumi’s waist in his big, calloused hands, and he smashes his cock so deep into Illumi that an abrupt, ragged yelp escapes. Before either of them make another move, Illumi’s come hits the floor and Leorio’s shoots straight into his ass. 

And now Leorio’s halting. Stopping short because he’s terrified of hurting Illumi. Leorio’s always acted as if the price is made of glass. He doesn’t know where these sentiments come from, nor is he willing to find out. 

Glaring, Illumi looks over his shoulder and breathes, “What happened...to fucking me everywhere?”

  
  
For a beat, a blank sheet falls across Leorio’s features. However, he recovers from it quickly, because Illumi’s not prepared when Leorio turns Illumi over and starts fucking his pussy.

It’s not as tight as his asshole, but Leorio still has trouble ramming his dick in and out. At this point, Illumi can’t hold back anymore⸺hell, he can’t even ask Leorio to keep going or speed things up. He can only let out a grunt in time with every thrust, and the _squish_ of Leorio sliding in and out of Illumi fills the bathroom. 

After the first time around, Leorio fucks Illumi’s ass again, and then he fucks his pussy, and then this pattern goes on and on till Illumi’s seeing black spots and the tile beneath both men is sopping wet with come and sweat. 

As Leorio pulls out for the last time, Illumi’s stomach hits the floor, and a cough is forced out of him. Leorio promptly siddles beside him, and he props himself up on two elbows.

“You okay?”

  
  
Illumi nods without looking at him. Leorio leaves him be, though he makes no attempt to move from his spot. They end up lounging on the floor of the bathroom, with the grout creating a grid of red into their arms. Illumi’s name is being called at constant intervals now, and a pair of footsteps come close before fading away. If the two of them don’t figure out a way to hide their fling soon, Illumi’s screwed. 

He almost doesn’t care though, despite having so much to lose. Because sure, Illumi lives in an estate with gilded window frames and rooms adorned in silks and plush chaise lounges. Golden sconces line each corridor within the estate, and every Zoldyck dines on porcelain pricier than a nobleman's coach.

None of those luxuries matter to him, though. And he doesn’t think they ever will, so long as he can’t be with the man he wants. And perhaps he’s not sure who he wants, though he knows enough that it isn’t the man his parents have been looking for.

Illumi’s more than aware his parents are just searching for a person with brimming coffers and spotless genes. He knows they’re simply looking for someone that’ll uphold the status of the Zoldycks while breeding spectacular assassins, and it doesn’t matter if the attraction’s actually there, or if Illumi feels like he’s only getting pummeled and treated like a commodity. 

Illumi’s known about all this since he was a kid, but it’s only now that the oncoming events bite deep. He’s been banged around and treated like an object all his life⸺so none of those sentiments are new. 

But that doesn’t stop him from aching when he looks over at Leorio and speaks⸺because maybe he won’t ever stop feeling that way. 

“You should clean yourself.”

  
  
Leorio lets out a breathless chuckle. “So should you.”

  
  
They regard each other in silence, and that’s when Illumi decides the events of his future are too grave for him to conceive right now. Here, he is with Leorio, and this won’t last forever. He doesn’t know exactly what it is about Leorio that’s got his brain muddled and his sense of reason obliterated, but whatever it is, he doesn’t ever want to forget it. He hasn’t felt this way for a long, long time, and even if this sort of attraction only brings ruin, he’ll savor it for as long as he can. 

For now, this is enough. Sneaking around and fucking in cramped spaces with torn, frazzled nerves will suffice. And maybe it’ll satiate Illumi’s hunger for a while⸺but there’s only one way to find out. 

“Leorio, would you like to come by next week?”


End file.
